


A certain Scientific Hero

by Zoten001



Category: Kamen Rider Build, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoten001/pseuds/Zoten001
Summary: An exploration of another branch of the Midoriya family. A cousin to Izuku who is also Quirkless, though he is unlike his cousin in many ways. What will happen to the world when a Rider is brought forth to challenge the idea of a Quirk scociety?
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Kudos: 6





	A certain Scientific Hero

Boku No Hero Academia X Kamen Rider Build:

A Certain Scientific Hero

Ch 1: Build’s Advent

It was a mild, clear spring day in Musutafu Japan. I had just left from the local tech center branch of the Touto Advanced Technologies, my dad’s company, on my way to the famed U.A. High School. I was in the standard school uniform that had arrived the night before. Normally seeing a student of this academy was not a rare thing around here, but my mode of transportation probably was. I doubt the locals were used to seeing a fresh student on a motorcycle, let alone one like mine. It may have been a Honda XR 230 at its core, but it had been heavily customized for both safety and durability. It was almost impossible to topple over even at full speed and its custom plating could withstand even the higher tier villains launching their best at it without a scratch. Yes, you read that right. Villains, as in the super powered kind. Hard to believe that a scant two centuries ago that statement would have been ludicrous at best and outright insane at worst. The advent of the Quirk changed all of that. Quirks are what used to be called “superpowers.” Things relegated only to the imagination and fictional media. In current times though around eighty percent of the human population had a Quirk. Some were mundane by today’s standards and others bordered on the fantastical. Even after two hundred years of study there were plenty of things humanity did not know about Quirks, even their origins were mere speculation. This also meant that about twenty percent had no special ability what-so-ever. Most “Quirkless” nowadays were treated at best implicitly poorly, being looked at as burdens to society, if not outright ostracized.

Though, the fact that there were Villains, also meant there were the so-called “Heroes.” In fact, the U.A Hero Course was the most renowned in the entire world for producing top-tier heroes to counter the constant threat of Villains. It was the Course that pretty much everyone my age who had any kind of ability applied for, though few made it in. U.A. also had three other divisions. Those being the General Education, Support and Business. Most entered the Academy though exams and a select few got in via recommendation. That was how I got accepted.

Anyway, I was pulling up to the Academy at this moment, blasting out some instrumental music I had written over the bike’s speaker systems. This pretty much got me noticed as soon as I pulled through the main gate, but that was what I wanted anyway. I wanted people to know I was here. I ignored the parking lot as it was unnecessary for me and drove up to the academy’s front steps before stopping. I shut off the music and began shutting down the Bike’s functions in preparation for storage when a blue-haired student with glasses decided it would be a good idea to come up and start shit. “You there! You are a fellow freshman are you not? What are you doing driving without a license, and here of all places!?” He asked waving his arms around like a robot while he spoke. I pulled my license out of its holder on the strap of my bookbag and showed it to the person. He examined it for a moment, confusion passing over his features. “How did you get a license to drive a motorcycle at this age?” He asked. I spoke through the helmet mic “It’s special. The bike is part of my gear set. Technology is a key element in my abilities, so it was only natural I’d get this signed off on knowing I was attending here.” I said. He nodded and then looked at my bike. “Don’t you have a class to get to?” I asked. He looked at his watched and nearly freaked. “Right, wouldn’t be good to run late on the first day!” He exclaimed and took off toward the main building. I sighed and activated the bike’s storage mode.

BUILD CHANGE! This is what was called out as the bike shrank down and changed into something else. My personal cell phone known as the Build Phone. After the transformation was complete, I took out the Fullbottle that was the fuel source and pocketed both. I tapped the side of my helmet and stored it away in a smaller form as well. This of course finally allowed anyone nearby to get a good look at me. “Sento? Is that you?” I hear a familiar voice call out. I turned to look, and sure enough there is my cousin Izuku looking at me in a bewildered state, clearly surprised to see me. To be honest, I was just as surprised as I did not know he had applied to UA let alone gotten in. Still I should not be, knowing his dream. I smiled and went over to hug my family member. “My cousin! What the devil are you doing here?” I asked with a slight laugh in my voice. Izuku returned my embrace then we stepped apart. “Sento, when did you even get here? How? I have so many questions.” Izuku stated. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. “Sorry about that cuz. I only got in late two days or so ago. I wanted to clear any jet-lag before school started.” I explained. Izuku nodded. It made sense. “Still, you and Auntie Inko should come over to the facility today. I have just the present for you as congratulations on getting into UA. If I had known I would have brought it with me.” I told my cousin.

Though before our conversation could continue, I felt a hand grab my shoulder and forcibly turn me around. In front of me was a very angry blond male. Judging by his looks and demeanor this was more than likely this was my cousin’s tormentor for the last decade and a year. “DEKU! What did I say about…”? The explosive blonde bully trailed off once he figured out, I was not his intended target. I retrieved my Phoenix Fullbottle and activated it behind my back and then decided to push the blonde’s buttons. “Well, well, well. If it is not the Infamous Bakugo Katsuki. The one who nearly got killed by a slime of all things?” I said with clear distain. “Even a level one hero could have dealt with that.” Bakugo was visibly shaking at that point and I could tell my cousin was about to freak out as well. “Tsk. What else have I heard. Oh yes, there is that fact you are an arrogant sadist and bully. Tell me, how much crap did your old school have to cover up in order for you to be here?” I asked. This set the blonde of and he attempted to strike at me with an explosive attack. I grabbed the wrist he brought down to use his explosions with, the explosions which did not happen, much to the blonde’s confusion.

“What the? What the hell kind of quirk is this?” He asked aloud. I just smirked and locked eyes with him, mine burning with the crimson power of the Phoenix Fullbottle. “I’m afraid you are quite mistaken.” I replied and applied more pressure to my grip on his wrist causing him to grimace. “I also suggest you DO NOT threaten my cousin again or else.” Being clearly shaken Bakugo did the smart thing for once in his life and heads off to his assigned class. I close the Phoenix bottle and allow my eyes to settle back to their natural color. Turning back to my now flabbergasted cousin and say, “I really hope he isn’t in my class.” Izuku laughed a bit nervously “How? How did you do that?” Izuku asked. At this point I’ll admit I geeked out over my own invention and described the effects of Fullbottle augmentation. “See! This is the best example of my genius! Isn’t it so cool!?” Izuku just kind of stared. “I wonder if that’s how I act when I gush about heroes and quirks, also I maybe understood half of that.” I laughed a bit, not in a malicious way mind you but just at the way his cousin reacted.

“Oh, before I forget, what class are you in Izuku?” I asked him. Izuku somewhat fumbled at the sudden change in subject. “O-Oh. Uh, Class 1A.” He replied. I must admit I was surprised. I figured he would have come in under the support or general studies division. I didn’t let my surprise show though. I just smiled at his accomplishment. “Ha Ha! You actually did it. You made it to the Hero course with your own power, and in turn proved everyone wrong about you. I knew you could do it!” I congratulated him. Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “I don’t know about that. I just got lucky is all.” As humble as ever he was. “Oh, what class are you in Sento?” He asked. I smirked a bit mischievously. “If you can believe it, same as yours. 1A.” Izuku was taken aback. “How did you get selected? I mean, you have the same condition as me!” He exclaimed. “Recommendation. Some pretty high-level ones. The kind they couldn’t deny. Anyway, we should get to class before we are late.” I said and began to walk into the Academy proper.

It took us a minute, but we finally managed to find the class and the massive door to the class loomed before us. I was rather dumbfounded. “What is with this huge door!? Do we have giants in our class or something!?” I exclaimed. I calmed myself before we stepped in. The sight that greeted us was not much of a welcome one. First, that Blue haired jackboot was here and was currently berating another student for having his feet up on the desk. That student was none other than Bakugo. I was unfortunately unable to keep my displeasure in check and let out an audible “ ** _Fuck_**.” In English. This of course ended up drawing the entire rest of the class’s attention towards us. The first one to come up was none other than Blue Jackboot. “Ah, you must be Izuku Midoriya. I’m Iida Tenya. I must congratulate you on figuring out the hidden part of the exam. Even though I came from a prestigious school I have to admit you are a far better student.” He said and extended his hand towards my cousin. Izuku shook it of course. “No, you have it wrong. I just did what I thought a hero would do in that situation.” He said. Iida nodded. “Yes of course. I see now, thank you.”

“Oh hey, it’s you. The plain guy from the exam!” came a female voice from behind us. “Oh, it’s you!” Izuku replied. “I’m glad you made it in. I never had the chance to properly thank you for saving me during the exam. I’m Ochako Uraraka by the way. The way you took down the Zero-Pointer was amazing!” She exclaimed. I looked askance at my cousin. “How, did you of all people take down a giant mecha?” I asked incredulously. Izuku got nervous immediately. “Um… With my Quirk.” I proceeded to put my cousin in a headlock and dragged him back through the doorway. “ ** _I’m sorry, did you say quirk_**?” I asked in English. “ ** _Y-Yes_**.” He stammered out, also in English. He figured out that this conversation was to be as private as possible given current circumstances. “I’m pretty sure you are as Quirkless as I am, so where did this come from?” I continued. “I-It manifested just 10 months ago. I’m still trying to master it to be honest. I must be a late bloomer.” He replied far to nervously for this to be the full truth. I decided to drop it for now and relinquish him from my grasp. “In that case I’ll have the Quirk research Division at the local facility on stand-by to help with that. Can’t have you going around and hurting yourself on accident.” I sighed, still wondering what my cousin was hiding. It must have been very important to keep it from me. After all, we were the only one’s to support one another through some rough times, when we could at least. “It’s not going to be anything invasive is it?” he asked. I shook my head. “No, just some basic medical scans with your quirk off for a baseline and then one again with it active to see any physiological changes, and some basic questions into what you know about it so far. After that, the team should be able to come up with some kind of plan to prevent any kind of potential injury.” I replied. “Wait, just who are you? I wouldn’t think a mere student had those kinds of resources to bring to bear.” Tenya asked. I realized I had yet to give a proper introduction. “Right, forgot about that. I’m Sento Midoriya, son of the current CEO of Toto Advanced Research company, Tenrou Midoriya.” I replied. The class proceeded to lose its collective shit at my identity. “Wait, the Scientific Prodigy! What’s he doing in a place like this!?” A female voice cried out. “I wonder what mystery would lead him to this academy?” A male voice said. “You mean that famous teen inventor decided to enroll here!? Dude that’s manly!” Cried another.

I didn’t have much time to respond to any of the questions, as someone else entered the room. A rather tired looking man with shaggy black hair that went down to the nape of his neck. He wore all black and had a gray, though bordering on silver, scarf around his neck. I’ve heard of a Pro of that description. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head. His quirk allowed him to temporarily remove the ability of someone else to use their quirk. It didn’t work on all kinds though, like those of the mutation variety. “Enough. If you are just here to gossip you are in the wrong academy.” He said and everyone shut up. “It took you almost 20 seconds to calm down. That’s not going to work. Time is precious. _Rational_ students would understand that.” That last statement ticked me off a bit. What was irrational about a bunch of teenagers being sociable? “I’m Shota Aizawa, and I’ll be your homeroom teacher for the year.” He stated. He then gestured to a stack of PT gear off to the side. “Grab one in your size and head out to the practice field. We will be having a quirk assessment test.” He directed. “What? An assessment? What about orientation?” Ochako asked. Aizawa scoffed. “If you want to be in the big leagues you don’t have time for such frivolous traditions. As for the class, I’m free to run it as I see fit. If anyone has any issues with that you are welcome to withdraw from the academy.” He explained. After that everyone just went along and picked up the gear and went to different rooms to change.

Everyone eventually gathered at the practice field. “Alright, we will be having a Quirk assessment Test today.” Our homeroom teacher explained. “A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST!?” Most of the class exclaimed. Some looked worried while I figured something like this would come sooner or later. While it came sooner than expected, it made sense. This allowed the teacher to ascertain exactly where the students were at with mastery and understanding of their own abilities. I just smirked behind the rest of the class. Showing up these “Elites” would be the first step in my own goal. “What about the entrance ceremony. Or orientation?” Uraraka asked. “If you’re going to become a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events.” Aizawa-Sensei explained. “U.A.’s primary selling point is how unrestricted it’s school traditions are.” He said before turning his view to his class. “That’s also how the teachers run their classes.” Which basically meant he could do whatever the fuck he saw fit in the way he ran the class including standard events he more than likely considered a waste of time. “You’ve been doing these since middle school began. Physical Fitness tests where you were not allowed use of your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational.” I could tell what he meant by this and it more than earned the homeroom teacher his ire. Thinking like that is what leads to lucky people who were granted power to rise to the top with undeserved ease while those who could achieve the same through hard work were left to rot and despair.

“Bakugo, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?” Aizawa called out the angry Pomeranian. “In junior high, what was the best result for the softball throw?” He asked. “67 Meters.” Bakugo replied with a small glare, probably wondering where the teacher was going with this. “Then try doing the throw with your Quirk.” Aizawa instructed. He handed the test ball to Bakugo and let him enter the circle.

“You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle.” The teacher instructed. Bakugo nodded and did some light stretching before getting into a throwing stance. “DIE!” he exclaimed as he lobbed the ball with an explosion behind it, firing it forward like a missile.

“Know your own limits first, that is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero.” Aizawa said as he revealed Bakugo’s throwing distance. 705.2 meters. That was the current bar to beat, at least for that event. “What’s this? It looks fun!” exclaimed a female student that looked like an extraterrestrial. “We get to use our Quirks as much as we want? Expected of the Hero course.” Exclaimed a male student with odd looking elbows. I rolled my eyes as I figured what the teacher’s response was going to be to all the excitement.

“It looks fun, huh?” He questioned. “You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?” ‘oh boy, here it comes’ I thought. “In that case, whoever comes in last place will be judged to have no potential and punished with expulsion.” And there it was. “HUH!?” Most of the class exclaimed. There were a few that I noted did not have the same extreme reaction. Perhaps they too managed to suss out the real meaning behind the teacher’s insane claim.

Thus, the assessment began. Considering it was just for the physical attributes of the students I knew I needed only two bottles to top the whole thing. The first event up was the 50-Meter Dash. I was placed against the student with literal engines in his legs. If I remembered correctly this was Tenya Iida. I secretly activated the Rabbit Fullbottle and connected it to a carrier on my wrist. The power washed over me, and my eyes took on the same shade of red as the Fullbottle as I got into the starting position. The starting shot was fired and off we went. “1.5 Seconds.” The assessment bot said as I crossed the finish line. Almost two seconds later Iida finished at 3.04 Seconds. He looked at me the confusion clear in his face. I made sure to deactivate the Fullbottle and allow my eyes to return to normal and flashed the victory sign and walked over to the next event.

The next event was the Grip Strength test. Izuku had a normal grip strength for someone his age, which made me wonder more about this Quirk he had supposedly awakened as of late. The current front runner for this event was a student with multiple arms that could reshape themselves at will that he had yet to catch the name of who managed to be tested at 540 kg. I activated the Tank Fullbottle and used the grip. I noticed that the more I squeezed the more the device resisted. I ended up breaking the device after exceeding the tolerance of the device. I dropped it on the ground without a care as the others gapped at my performance. “What the hell is this guy’s Quirk? Both speed AND strength?” The spiky red head exclaimed. “A general booster? Though I’ve never heard of one that raises abilities that far.” Said a female student with long, dark hair tied into a flared ponytail. I smirked once more, internally laughing at the fact none of these so-called “best” could figure out that he was using tech and no biological advantage.

The final event before returning to the ball throw was the standing long jump. Most of the students managed to clear the sandbox to varying distances with both Bakugo and the one with the Laser beam going the farthest. Once again, I activated the Rabbit bottle and leapt over the sandbox in rather acrobatic fashion and landing just beyond the distance Bakugo got, much to his chagrin. “Such a stylish performance! A rival in shining brightly is here it seems.” Said Laser boy. I chuckled at the antics of my classmates and got ready for the final event.

The class returned to the ball throw. Since Bakugo already went during the demonstration he did not need to go again. The class went and tossed the ball to distances that did not manage to meet this distance thrown by Bakugo, save Uraraka who used her Quirk to allow the ball to hit escape velocity and got a score of Infinity as that ball was never returning to the planet. Izuku was about to step up to the circle when I noticed a certain glint in the teacher’s eye. I put my hand on my cousin’s shoulder. “Hang back a minute. Let me take this one.” I told him. Izuku nodded “Ok.” He complied, a bit confused. I looked over to our homeroom teacher. “Hey Teach. How about you use whatever trick you where about to use on my cousin on me instead.” I managed to surprise our teacher with that one. “Fine. I’m surprised one of you had the Situational Awareness to see I was planning something. Well then, step into the circle.” I complied. Once there I activated the Tank Fullbottle and allowed its power to wash over me. I could tell Eraserhead activated his Quirk as I wound up my pitch.

"NLOS CANNON!" I shouted out, showing off a bit as I through the test ball while under the influence of the active Tank Fullbottle. The ball hurled through the air as if shoot forth by a Tank's main gun and fell to the ground over two kilometers away. Our teacher is incredulous at the result. "How?! I erased your quirk!" He said and then my cousin, Izuku pointed to our homeroom teacher and exclaimed: "Wait, you're Eraserhead?!" I smirked and turned the Tank Fullbottle to its closed position and stopped the flow of power form its contents. "Ah, and that was your first mistake Sensei. Your vaunted Quirk failed because you assumed that there was something to turn off."

Safe to say my classmates were quite shocked at the revelation. "How in the world does someone Quirkless do what he just did!" exclaimed one spiky red-headed male. "This is certainly unprecedented." another student, female, probably the dark haired one from the sound of her voice commented. I was indeed Quirkless, born without a special power in this super-human world. One who had been left behind by the unstoppable march of evolution. Our teacher smirked. "In that case, I know who's expelled. You can't hope to be a hero or cope with the villains of this world without a Quirk."

I chuckled a bit. "Oh? I suppose then the fact I don’t have a Quirk means I’m a liability then? Well, if I have no potential to be a Hero then I will gladly leave as long as you expel everyone who scored lower than me, as by your logic they should have no potential either." Aizawa-Sensei complied and displayed the current scores. As I had figured, it displayed myself in first place, having pretty much dominated all the other tests except this ball toss since Uraraka's Quirk made that pretty much an impossible feat. "Souka. It looks like this Quirkless person is beating that pants off your best and all it took were two tiny bottles." I explained as I held up the red Rabbit Fullbottle and the blue Tank Fullbottle. “So, crush the dreams of an entire class that might produce the next All Might, or admit a Quirkless person can rise to the occasion. Such a tough choice.” I said and shook my head.

Aizawa was stunned, how could something like this exist. Murmurs from the other students fell along two lines. One is that his claim was impossible and others simply shocked at a technology that could mimic the Quirk factor. "You see, these are Fullbottles, a type of technology I developed at my father's company while it was researching artifacts brought back from a recent mission to Mars. One of these objects releases a by-product as a result of its operation. We call it Nebula Gas. In an unrefined state it has strong mutagenic properties but refined into the contents of a Fullbottle one can be granted power if the bottle is in an active state. Quite an impressive achievement if I say so myself, even managed to produce over sixty of these things." I explained to the class.

"Still," Aizawa grunted, feigning indifference. "You haven't used more than one bottle at a time during testing. Why?" I nodded. "True, that's because using more than one Fullbottle in this manner can overload one's physiology. So, I made something to overcome that little drawback." The teacher and Pro Hero narrowed his eyes at me. "Mind telling us what that is?" I full-on laughed at this request. "Just tell you. Now, where would the fun in that be?" I asked as I pulled out my best invention thus far. The key to my Rider System, the Build Driver. I placed the Driver at waist level and a yellow belt shot out one side and then connected at the other end, securing the Driver in place.

"Saa, Jiken no Hajimeoka [So, shall we begin the experiment?]?" I asked and began to shake the Fullbottles. Various high-level mathematical equations manifested in the air and some minds began to break. "What is that? Is that Math? Why is there Math floating in the air?" A certain energetic Pinkett asked in an almost fearful tone. "I'm not sure. I can pick out a few of these equations, but the rest I've never seen before." The dark-haired female said. I then opened both bottles before inserting them into the Driver. "RABBIT! TANK!" The Driver called out and displayed a holographic icon representing each bottle as it was inserted. Then the icons shifted into a combined icon. "BEST MATCH!" The Driver declared and began outputting a standby sound effect. I can barely contain my excitement at this point, my first transformation outside a testing facility and with a captive audience no less!

I turned the red-handled crank on the right-hand side of the Driver and sounds of almost musical construction played as the mounting I-Frames for the armor pieces manifested. First, as tubing which filled with liquid generated by the contents of the Fullbottles. Parts Red and Parts Blue. "ARE YOU READY?" the Driver requests the activation phrase. I hit my pose and shout "Henshin!" then the armor pieces slam together sealing around my form with a release of pressurized steam. "HAGANE NO MOONSAULT! RABBIT-TANK! YEAHHH!" the Driver calls out and the transformation is complete as I strike a practiced pose.

I see utter confusion play out on my teacher's face and hear one of my classmates say that it seems very familiar, but I can't pinpoint which one said that. "This is my Rider System, and as long as I have it, I'll always have the winning formula!" I exclaimed and lightly flicked the top part of the Tank Visor. "He even has a catchphrase already?! Just who is this guy?" exclaimed the same red-head from earlier. With this, I was ready for anything our homeroom teacher could throw at me.

Eraserhead didn’t give me much of a chance to do anything as he quickly wrapped his capture cloth around the right red arm of the armor. “It won’t matter what kind of tech you have if you are unable to do anything. Just go to the support course and make something for people who can function in the field.” He said. I tapped the finger of my free hand to the side of my helmet. “Oh, I’m caught, whatever shall I do?” I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster. “Oh wait, this.” I said as I thrust my arm out to my left and pipes emerged from the driver and formed into my weapon, the Drill Breaker. I spun up the drill and cut through the cloth like a knife through butter. I took out my Lion Fullbottle and inserted it into the space for a bottle into the weapon before my teacher could compute what had just transpired.

READY, GO! The weapon declared as the drill bit was engulfed in yellow light. I then pulled the trigger and swung after lowering the power setting. He didn’t want to kill the poor guy, just humiliate him.

VORTEX BREAK! The weapon called out as I unleashed a photon wave that hit cleanly sending the teacher slamming into the near wall and knocked him unconscious. “Pretty sure I’ve earned my place here.” I said as I took out the Lion bottle and dismissed the weapon. The class didn’t know how to react to what just happened. “How on Earth did he manage to KO a Pro in one hit!? Just who is this guy?” A certain walking grape exclaimed.

At the same time as I was showing off, around a nearby corner watched two figures. One a buff Blonde male known to many far and wide as All Might, the current Number One Hero, and Symbol of Peace. The second was a mouse-bear chimera like creature wearing a suit. “That’s Young Midoriya’s cousin? Talk about an incredible force at such a young age! I’m glad he’s not a Villain as he would give most a run for their money.” He said with some shock. The small creature nodded. “Indeed. I’m glad I decided to watch the assessment. I must admit when I heard Sento had applied to the school it piqued my interest.” He said with a bit of a laugh to his voice. All Might looked down at the creature. “I’m surprised you are taking such an interest Principal Nezu.” All Might said. Nezu chuckled. “You are not the only one looking for a successor my dear friend. I won’t be around forever either and I will eventually have to retire from my seat here at UA. I want to make sure the generation after this will have a guide they can look up to. Now, let’s go salvage this assessment.” He said and directed All Might to pick him up and take him out to the field.

As All Might and Nezu walked out into view the class almost lost its mind again, but in all honesty, they couldn’t take much more today. “All Might really is a teacher here! Sweet!” said some who still had the energy to care or remain excited. “Well, never did I expect such a strong class of heroes in training! To face down a Pro on the first day is a record achievement!” All Might said with his classic smile. “Indeed. I am the Principal here at UA. My name is Nezu for those of you who do not know. Now I will run the rest of the assessment while All Might takes Aizawa to Recovery Girl. I doubt she will be very happy to have someone in her infirmary on day one.” He chuckled. “Ha! You got that right! Eraserhead will never hear the end of it!” All Might said as he picked up his fellow teacher and Hero and took him to the Nurse’s office to recover. “Now, I’ll continue where your teacher left off. If Izuku Midoriya would step up to the circle and complete the ball toss.” I sighed and powered down my armor. I put my hand on my cousin’s shoulder and gave him some advice. “Think outside the box on this one. People can’t rely on you if you break yourself every time you go to save someone.” I said, and with that I went and leaned against the wall as Izuku managed to throw the ball JUST over Bakugo’s distance with only breaking one finger, meaning he could continue to fight if needed.

After the assessment ended and no one got expelled, we where instructed to go change, pick up a syllabus and head home for the day. I meet up with my cousin who was looking rather drained after the day’s ordeal. “Yo, cousin!” I greeted as I came up behind him. “Is your finger all good now?” I asked. “I was about to ask the same.” Came a voice from behind us. We both tuned to see Tenya behind us. “Yeah, with help from Recovery Girl.” Izuku responded. Tenya then turned to me. “Your display was impressive Sento-San. I never would have imagined a technology system capable of mimicking Quirks. It’s truly an amazing accomplishment.” He said. “Thanks for the praise, though there is a goal in building the armor.” I said. Before Iida could ask what I meant a female voice called out “Hey! You three!” We turned to see Uraraka running up to us. “Going to the station?” She asked as she caught up to us. “Wait for me!” “Uraraka-San!” Izuku called out. Yeah oh cousin of mine, we can see that. “Oh, you’re the Infinity girl.” Tenya commented. I had to suppress a snicker. Honestly though, Infinity Girl might make a good hero name though. “I’m Ochako Uraraka.” She told Tenya. “Um, you’re Tenya Iida, and you’re Sento Midoriya, and you’re Deku Midoriya, right?” She asked. I couldn’t help it. I busted out laughing. “Um, was I wrong? That’s what Bakugo was calling you earlier right? Is that not your name?” She asked my cousin.

“Uh… My real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me.” He told her. “It’s an insult.” Tenya surmised. “What was your first clue? The tone in which he said it, or the murderous glare that went with it?” I snarked. This caused the three others to look at me. “What? You saw how he was acting.” I defended. They nodded. “Sorry then! I didn’t realize. But it sounds similar for the Japanese word for “You can do it!” so I kind of like it.” She said in return. My cousin’s reaction just caused me to laugh more, almost to the point of asphyxiation. “I’m Deku then!” I lost it. It was pretty clear that Uraraka could wrap him around her finger if she so chose. He really didn’t know how to act around a member of the opposite sex. ‘Poor Izuku.’ I thought. I stopped laughing before I died. “Wait, that’s way to accepting! Wasn’t that an insult? What gives?” Tenya asked, being very animated while asking. “It’s like I had an epiphany. I’ve never had someone use that name in a kind way before.” He said. The other two nodded. “Hey, want to walk to the station together?” Uraraka asked. The other two nodded. “Nah, got my own ride home.” I said. She looked around. “Where is it?” She asked. I pulled out my Build Phone and inserted the Lion Fullbottle and pressed the activation button and tossed it up and forward.

BUILD CHANGE!

Once again, my bike was ready to ride. “THAT’S SO COOL!” she said with stars in her eyes. Tenya nodded. “Yes, I never got to say anything about it when I witnessed it going to a compact state this morning. How does that work?” Tenya asked. “Nebula Gas has a myriad of applications, like changing something’s mass and size for example. Allows me to lug this thing around and double as a smartphone. Cool huh?” I explained. The three nodded, both dumbfounded and impressed. I put on my helmet and started the engine. “Anyway, see you guys tomorrow. Wonder if it’ll be as wild as today.” And sped off towards home. I smiled. It seems my cousin had managed to make some new friends, though I guess I did as well seeing as I would get pulled into their antics more than likely. Well, who can say what the future will hold?


End file.
